


Making Up

by gisyl



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gisyl/pseuds/gisyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument ,making up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

Calleigh closed the door behind her, glad to be finally home. It had been one of those days were nothing went as planned. The one thing that bothered her the most had been her argument with Eric. He was late again and she had told him to get his priorities straight. The worst part was that she knew exactly why he was late; he had spent the night with some girl.

That made her feel jealous; she wished it was her instead of that girl. She wanted to feel Eric's hand caressing her body, wanted to feel him inside of her. God, the thought of that made her feel hot, so she decided to take a shower.

While she was in the shower the doorbell rang.  
Calleigh grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. Never intending to open the door, she looked through the peephole to see who was there.

To her surprise, she saw Eric.  
"Calleigh, open the door," she heard him say. She unlocked the door and opened it, wide enough so he could walk in.

"What brings you here?" Calleigh asked him.  
"I just wanted to talk to you about our little argument," he answered.

"There is nothing to say about that, Eric," Calleigh said. "We both know you're too busy satisfying your needs to worry about punctuality. If you wanna keep your job, I suggest you stop chasing after girls and be on time, because I'm not gonna cover for you again," Calleigh said, feeling the anger and jealousy coming back again.

"I'm not chasing after girls and I'm not too busy satisfying my needs. And why do you even care about my private life? That's none of your business," Eric answered, annoyed. "I really don't know why I bothered to come over; you're unreasonable."

Calleigh let out a sigh, she knew he was right. "I'm sorry Eric, you're right; it's none of my business what you do during your time off."

Eric looked at her at thought she looked beautiful. Her hair and body were still wet from the shower and he saw some goosebumps on her skin.

"It's okay, I wasn't being fair either," Eric said while pulling her close.

Calleigh felt her towel lowering from her body and tried to pull it up again. It didn't work, because Eric wouldn't let her. She looked at him and felt her cheeks blush. Suddenly she got an idea. She started to unbutton his shirt and pulled it over his shoulders, revealing his tanned chest.

Eric pulled her face close to him and gave her a light kiss.

Calleigh parted her lips allowing Eric to push his tongue inside of her mouth. He slowly circled his tongue around and nipped at Calleigh's lips. She pulled him closer to her, kissing him back. He parted his lips a bit, letting her do the same thing he had done. The light kiss became more passionate and intense. Eric felt Calleigh's hand sliding down to find his zipper. She pushed at his waistband to let his trousers falling down to the ground. Then she slowly pulled her hands around his boxer shorts. She teased him a bit before she pulled them down.

Eric stepped out both of them and kicked his shoes and socks out. Then he lifted Calleigh up and walked to her bedroom.

"Eric," Calleigh sighed.  
Eric just looked at her and smiled. "You don't know what you're doing to me," he said.

"Show me," Calleigh answered and pulled him on top of her after he laid her down on the bed.

He slowly started kissing her neck, making a trail down to her breast, then took one of her nipples in his mouth.

Calleigh moaned. "Eric, please."

He sucked lightly on her nipple and gave it a little bite, then went to the other breast giving it the same treatment. He pulled up to her lips and kissed her again.

Calleigh felt his fingers between her tights and their slow movements made her crazy; she started to writhe underneath him.

He let her come close but not enough to bring her over the edge.

Calleigh looked up to him and wanted to protest but Eric put his finger across her mouth. He lowered himself and pushed her tights a little bit further apart

Suddenly Calleigh was overwhelmed with a sensation she had never felt before. She moaned and whimpered at the feeling.

His tongue was making circles around her folds before he pushed his tongue inside of her  
He tasted her wetnes and moaned a bit.  
His tongue slid over her clit,making her more crazy.  
And when he started too push two fingers inside her,she lost her control completly

 

Suddenly he stopped again. He settled between her tights and pushed himself inside of her. Then he began a steady rhythm, slowly rocking in and out of her.

Calleigh matched his moved, arching up to him. Suddenly she felt her orgasm ripple through her and she almost screamed with pleasure.

After a few short thrusts, Eric went over the edge, too; he fell on top of Calleigh.

They both smiled, panting. Then Eric rolled of Calleigh and lay on his side.

Calleigh turned her face to his. "Mmm, I think I'm gonna be late for work tomorrow, “ she said

"And what would be the reason," Eric asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I have this very hot and sexy Cuban in my bed and he knows how to please his girl," she answered.

"My girl, sounds good," he answer before he gave her another kiss which was the beginning of a new round of love making.

The end


End file.
